english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorothy Elias-Fahn
Dorothy Ann Elias-Fahn is an American voice actress. She's the wife of voice actor Tom Fahn. She's known for voicing: Kaoru Kamiya in Rurouni Kenshin, Konan in Naruto: Shippūden, Meryl Stryfe in Trigun, Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina and Youko Nakajima in The Twelve Kingdoms. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Caline Bustier 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Chisaki's Mother, Female Student C (ep6), Female Student E (ep1), Jewelry Store Worker B (ep8), Miori Shiodome (ep5), Old Woman (ep10) *Accel World (2013) - Girl B (ep14), Fuko Kurosaki/Sky Raker, Maid (ep22) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Female Soldier (ep6), Talk Show Host (ep24) *Argento Soma (2003) - Maki Agata, Adult Hattie (ep24), Joan (eps20-22) *Avenger (2005) - Black Hood Doll (ep2), Chris (ep4), Maid Doll C (ep1) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Charlotte (2016) - Tomori's Mom (ep2) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005) - Shoko Hazama *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Announcers (ep9), Children (ep4), Fleet Connection (ep1), Lukkage, Waitresses (ep6), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Sano (ep22) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Girl (ep21), Tora (ep22) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Anko Uehara (eps5-9, 30-42), Bride's Mother (ep35), Female Student (ep20), Female Students (ep29), Fujimori, Hitomi Kizaki, Mayuko Asano (ep3), Mikan (ep1), Miyabi Aizawa (ep4), Nao Kadena, Nurse (ep6), Reporter (ep2), Yoshiko Uchiyamada (eps4-5) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Tenshi, Setsuna Onmidoh (ep12) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Sanae Shizuku *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Sherry Walken, Female Announcer (ep22), Katherine (ep2), Maggie (ep7), Woman (ep5) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Maosha *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Mami *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Johnny's Sister (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Toshimori Sumimura, Hiwatari (ep8), Kagami, Mao Shinohara, Misao (ep42), Sumiko Sumimura (ep3), Tatsuki (ep27), Teacher (ep24) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Maiko Ogure (ep4) *Love Hina (2002) - Naru Narusegawa *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ren Hakuei *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Boy (ep57), Girl Student 2 (ep55), Girl Student A (ep54), Nurse (ep41), Piano Teacher (ep55) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Hanako (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Merribit Stapleton *Monster (2010) - Minh, Nurse (ep66) *MØUSE (2004) - Fon, Young Sorata *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Konan, Flashback Voice#6 (ep175), Granddaughter (ep195), Ino's Mother (ep281), Kushina Uzumaki (ep128), Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Mabui, Miru (ep251), Nurse (ep247), Wife (ep248) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Sakura Haruno, Karui (ep44), Konan (ep38), Purple-Haired Parent (ep27), Suzume (ep22) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Fazzy Serges *One Punch Man (2016) - Child (ep4), Clerk (ep1) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Cheer Girl A (ep8), Female Student A (ep9), Nann, Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014) - Youma (ep15) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Kimiko Kamio (ep4; Announced), Kuniko (ep1; Announced), Yoshimi (ep9; Announced) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Kyoko Yuki *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Kyouko Yatsuzaki *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Jillian, Margaret Liones *Trigun (2000-2001) - Meryl Stryfe *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sybil (ep15) *Your lie in April (2016) - Yuriko Ochiai *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Lupa 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Naru Narusegawa *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Naru Narusegawa 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Chihiro Fujimi *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Kelly *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Tai's Mom *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Operator Voice#1 *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 0017/'Abel', Mother (ep2), Woman (ep1) *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Miz Mishtal *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Love Hina Again (2003) - Naru Narusegawa *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II (1993) - Elensh (ep4), Nexx Fan (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Cindy, Mrs. Kui, TV Announcer 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Francesca Caviglia Video Games 'Video Games' *Fallout 4 (2015) - Female Brotherhood of Steel, Vault-Tec Scientist 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Fire Spirit, Katla Larchica *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Katla Larchica, Rosemia *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Mercenary Meitlofe *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Sypha Belnades *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Sayaka Maizono *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Female) A, TV Announcer *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Dominion Quaestor *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#10 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - CyberConnect2 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CyberConnect2 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - CyberConnect2 *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Dia *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Belleria *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Konan, Mabui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Konan, Mabui *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Maria Traydor *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Shelley Godwin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:American Voice Actors